Not Just Another Expedition
by howlin4you
Summary: This is a one shot about Erwin Smith and my Other Character, a squad leader in the Survey Corps. Takes place the night before the 57th Expedition. **Lemon, you've been warned.


**A/N: Hello! I'm obsessed with this show, as well as the manga. Erwin is a bad ass and I have a serious cartoon crush on him. This is just a little one shot taking place before episode 17 of the anime. It's about his relationship with my OC. I do not own Attack on Titan, but I do own the character whose point of view the story is told from. I hope you all enjoy! **

An expedition was an expedition. I had become a bit desensitized to the whole thing after all my years in the scouts. My first few missions were incredibly terrifying. I was only a cadet and the thought of dying was, as most people would think, a terrible feeling. After the relief of surviving my first year, expeditions began to excite me. I know it may sound crazy, but, you have to be a little crazy to be a member to the Survey Corps; we're not the most normal group of people that's for sure. But, this expedition, this one had me nervous. I'm a squad leader you see, a member of the scouts since before the fall of Wall Maria. Being a member of this standing means that I am privy to some information on the mission that not many other people are privy to. Thinking about tomorrow and the information I held onto caused me to let out a heavy sigh. The sound caused a stirring across the desk from where I was sitting.

"What is it"? Lifting my head from out of my hands, I look across the desk and meet the piercing blue stare of the Commander. His face is always so serious, even as he sits dressed mostly out of his uniform, his white shirt unbuttoned slightly and un-tucked.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just thinking about tomorrow". I say, blowing a stray piece of hair away from my eye.

Knowing me better than to think I'm nervous, he cocks an eyebrow at me. "What about it"?

I take the one leg I had strung over the arm of the chair and put it on the floor with my other. "It just bothers me, you know? To think that there's someone among us that is working against us".

Erwin folds his hands over each other, looking down briefly and then back up, his eyes meeting mine. "At least after tomorrow, we'll be able to see who it is"

"I suppose so".

"Don't you have some paper work you're supposed to be doing Cadets you're supposed to be prepping"? His lip curves up in the slightest, a small smirk playing on his lips.

Leaning forward, my hands on his desk, I match his smirk, "I thought you were supposed to be calling it a night with me? Plus, all the cadets are in their quarters for the night".

His eyes darken slightly and I feel a slight shiver run down my spine. It doesn't matter that we've been in this for over five years or many times he gives me that look, I still feel my breath hitch a little in my throat. "It's that time already, eh"?

"Mhmm".

"No one left in the halls"?

I shake me head, letting him know there's no one around.

One thing Erwin has always valued is his privacy. I was a part of that privacy. He kept a low profile, needing to appear to be selfless in every way for the strength of his regiment. Having me makes it seem that he would not be capable of being as selfless as the Commander should be. I knew what I was in for when he was promoted to Commander anyway, it doesn't bother me in the least.

He breaks eye contact with me for a brief moment, looking past my shoulder towards the door. "Is it locked"?

I nod my head, getting out of my chair, my long skirt swishing around my calves as I walk to where he's seated on the other side of his desk. Standing in front of him, I put my hands on his arms which are now resting on the rests of his chair. Running my hands up his arm I see him relax slightly. I move my hands down to rest atop of his and he turns his palms up, grasping my hands. I pull his hands, forcing him to get to his feet. Letting go of one hand, I turn around, looking back and up at his towering form, almost a whole foot above me and begin leading him to the double doors that lead to his bedroom.

Opening the door, I saunter to the bed. The second I turn around to place my bottom on the bed, Erwin is in front of me, his hands immediately on my hips, as he picks me up to place me fully on his bed. He is immediately over me, his massive form dwarfing my petite body as I take in a sharp inhale of breath. I swear, this man is intimidating in every way.

Leaning down, he captures my lips with his own, immediately prying with his tongue. I gladly open my mouth to accommodate him, my hands going to his broad shoulders and moving down his arms. His hands are impatient, moving down my sides and moving around the outside of my skirt. He moves his lips away from mine and moves to my neck, biting and kissing. His touches are urgent right now. Usually a night before an expedition our lovemaking is tender and unhurried. It's usually the night after an expedition that things get a little harsh, the emotions from the mission raging inside of us, the anger and hatred at this world coming out in fierce thrusts and heavy breathing. Tonight is already teetering in the middle of the two norms. The condition of tomorrows' expedition has him more on edge than he lets on.

My fingers play with his thick hair, the neat part already becoming an unkept looking mess. I feel a hand snake its' way up my skirt and feel the skin underneath. His hand travels teasingly up and down my thigh. The nibbles on my neck and the caresses on my leg increase my breaths and I can feel the warmness in between my legs. He moves his hand up the waist of my skirt from the inside and begins tugging it down. I lift my hips up to shimmy out of the clothing that's beginning to be too much to bear. Once my skirt is off, he sits up on his knees, hurriedly unbuttoning the remaining buttons on his shirt. Sitting up, I begin to work at undoing the straps on his pristine white pants. Why he still has his boots and work pants on, straps and all, at this hour is beyond me. Successfully undoing them all at record speed, I unbutton his pants, pulling them down and watching hungrily as his swollen member snakes out, standing at attention. His shirt, now off, lays discarded on the floor. Not bothering to let him stand to shake off his boots and take his pants the rest of the way off, I lean forward, taking his manhood in my hand and wrapping my mouth around the tip. I hear his breath hitch slightly at my actions. Looking up at him, I slide my mouth down onto him as far as I can go. His whole body tenses and one hand comes around, holding the back of my head. Bobbing up and down his breaths start coming out ragged and a small moan escapes his lips. Mission accomplished, I think and smile inwardly about my ability to break the composed exterior that is Commander Erwin Smith.

Just as I start to get a good rhythm going, he stops me. I look at him questioningly, wondering why he pulled himself out of my mouth. With intense haste, he rips my top open, buttons scattering about the bed. I look angrily around at the dismembered buttons but before I can say anything, my right leg is thrown over his shoulder. He bends his head down, licking and biting at my breasts. I let out a strangled cry, throwing my head back and an arm over my face. After paying equally attention to both my breasts, he brings his head back up to look at me. Feeling the tip of his manhood prodding at my entrance, I run my nails up his side, attempting to quell the desire raging in me. Looking me straight in the eye, he pushes himself slowly and fully into me. Squeezing his side and biting my lip I cry out as quietly as possible. He lets out a shaky breath, pulling out and pushing back in. One more time, out and back in, this time harder, and I can't help the moan that escapes my lips as I throw my head back. This is the pace he keeps. Slow, hard thrusts. His breathing is ragged and he brings his head down to the crook of my neck. The sound of his strangled breaths in my ear drive me crazy. His pace picks up and his thrust become more powerful. My leg is barely hanging on around his neck and I hand on to his sides for dear life, feeling that if I let go I'll float away. I can tell he's close because his pace is frenzied now. The even rhythm that was kept before is gone as he slams into me, powerful thrust after powerful thrust.

"I'm so close". I manage to choke out between moans.

Spurred on, he keeps it up, one hand placed firmly on the mattress and the other holding my hip. I feel my hips buck as my orgasm builds. The sensation from my belly spans out and explodes like a fire as my nails dig into his sides and the sensation runs all the way to my fingertips and out to my toes. I let out a loud moan, his name falling off my tongue like droplets of water as I close my eyes, relishing the moment. A few more thrusts, and he follows me, pulling out swiftly and moving himself over my stomach. I feel the hot liquid pour out onto me as I open my eyes to watch his face in his moment of release. One of my favorite moments is watching him like this: eyes clenched shut as he moans out my name, all form of care or control gone to the sensations his release brings him. Supporting himself with his hands on either side of me, he opens his eyes and looks down. I give him a soft smile, pulling his face to mine and giving him a soft kiss. He touched his forehead to mine and close his eyes, smiling softly as he regulates his breathing. After a quick clean up, he pulls the comforter down and we settle in for sleep. My mind briefly drifts to what tomorrow will bring, but I quickly squash any thoughts and save them for tomorrow morning. Right now I just want to enjoy this brief moment of peace cradled in Erwin's strong arms. Not a word is said as we both drift into sleep.

The next morning, I awake to see Erwin already slipping on his jacket. He turns and looks at me, offering a warm smile. Gathering my discarded clothes from the floor I put them on, holding my shirt closed. I walk up to him. He reaches his arms out and I embrace him for a short moment. Pulling away, I look up at him. I touch his face softly, running my hand up his cheek, "Don't die, ok"?

Taking my hand he kisses it. "I won't. Don't you die on me either".

I smile, taking my hand back, "You can't get rid of me that easily Commander". I say with a wink as I walk out of his room, hurrying to my own to ready myself for the expedition.

Sitting on my horse to the left on Hanji, the gate is being prepared to open. Dammit, I think to myself, as I shift uncomfortably on my horse. This is not going to be a comfortable ride for me today. Damn Erwin and his urgency last night. Hanji looks over to me, "Are you alright over there"? She asks in a teasing voice, giving me a knowing look. She laughs quietly but quickly turns her attention ahead, prepared to leave.

I do the same. I put on my battle face, ready to go. I know my role here and I am ready. Erwin is now a small thought in the back of my mind. I carry the hope to see him soon with me but for now, I will do my duty. Erwin's horse rises to attention.

"The 57th expedition outside the wall begins now"! He shouts and our horses follow our commander out of the gate.


End file.
